


i'd like to be waiting with you

by phylocalist



Series: mandatum novum [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Priests, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, demon!Yuuri, demon!yuri, demons and shapeshifters deserve to have fun at halloween too, priest!viktor, shapeshifter!otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phylocalist/pseuds/phylocalist
Summary: “You’re being apriestfor Halloween?” he asks.“Yes!” Viktor nods, his eyes sparkling and his lips stretched on an excited smile. “Andyouare the demon that’s tempting me.”This time Yuuri does laugh, a big hearty laugh that leaves him gasping for breath after a few seconds.“Isn’t that, like, a little too on the nose?” Yuuri asks when he’s finally composed himself again.-small fluffy coda in themandatum novumuniverse set on halloween!





	i'd like to be waiting with you

**Author's Note:**

> i am officially at least one hour late in my timezone but it's gotta still be halloween _somewhere_ in the world, right? that's my excuse. have some late halloween-fun fluff.
> 
> while this is set after the other fic in this series and i'd advise to read said fic before this one to better understand viktor and yuuri's part, this can definitely be read as a stand-alone!
> 
> title from you're a haunted house by gerard way because of course.

“Are you sure this is okay?”

Viktor hears the click-clack of Yuuri’s heels against the wooden floor of his apartment as he paces, most likely wringing his hands in worry and running his hands over and over his horns like he does when he feels unsure of his appearance.

“It’ll be fine,” Viktor replies, continuing to rummage through his closet for one of his old deacon robes. “Everyone will be dressed even more extravagantly than you I promise—aha! Found it!”

It takes only a few seconds for Viktor to expertly discard of the clothing he was wearing, a skill newly-acquired in the last few months, and slip on the deacon robes. They’re plain and simple, composed of solely an inner and outer cassock with a rope tied around the hips. It brings back a few memories from his time as a deacon and there’s a small pang of guilt telling him that it’s blasphemous to be wearing his clerical clothing _now_ of all times, but he shakes it off. He’s done way worse at this point, anyway.

He turns to Yuuri with a twirl, his robes flowing in a circle around his feet, and he smiles excitedly up at the demon. “What do you think?”

Yuuri scans him from head to toe once and then he huffs out something that might’ve been a laugh. His eyebrows are arched incredulously, but the right corner of his mouth betrays the smirk he’s trying to supress. “You’re being a _priest_ for Halloween?” he asks.

“Yes!” Viktor nods, his eyes sparkling and his lips stretched on an excited smile. “And _you_ are the demon that’s tempting me.”

This time Yuuri does laugh, a big hearty laugh that leaves him gasping for breath after a few seconds. He reaches up to his eyes to wipe away the dark liquid that has replaced the human tears he used to shed at one point. Viktor has seen these dark tears a-time-too-many already, because Yuuri is an easy crier.

“Isn’t that, like, a little too on the nose?” Yuuri asks when he’s finally composed himself again.

“Well.” Viktor shrugs. “Nobody but us will know, will they?” He winks at Yuuri, entirely too sure of himself.

Yuuri sighs and snorts once more, containing the burst of laughter that threatens to come out once again. “I guess you have a point.”

“Now let’s go,” Viktor says after twirling once again, just for the sake of it. He walks the short distance separating him from Yuuri and pulls the demon close by one hand, placing a quick kiss on his lips. Yuuri squeezes his hand nervously. “I assure you nobody will be able to tell this isn’t a costume. They’ll just think you’re _really_ into Halloween. Or cosplay.”

Yuuri pulls back a few inches to look at Viktor’s eyes, looking for reassurance in them. He not only finds it, but he also finds confidence and excitement. Viktor looks entirely too excited to be going out with him like this and how could Yuuri say no to that? He sighs once more, having already lost count of how many times he’s done that tonight, and he smiles. His hands travel upwards to Viktor’s cheeks and pull him in for another kiss.

“Alright. I’ll trust you,” Yuuri says once he’s pulled back.

If he didn’t know it was biologically impossible for a human body to shine, Yuuri would swear on his un-life that Viktor is doing exactly that right now, his eyes big with excitement and his teeth biting down on his bottom lip, like he’s afraid his smile will grow too big. He seems at a loss for words, which is rare for him, so Yuuri watches him open his mouth to say something and close it immediately after for a few seconds. It’s entertaining, until Viktor stops trying altogether and instead brings his hands up and into Yuuri’s hair, softly caressing Yuuri’s horns with both of his hands.

“Have I told you I love these?” He whispers, suddenly intimate, and Yuuri shivers.

“You have,” Yuuri replies, unsure of what else he could say, Viktor’s feather-light touches sorely distracting him.

“I almost don’t want anyone else to see you like this. But I also want to show you off and let everyone know just how gorgeous you are.” Viktor laughs at himself, his eyes half-lidded like he’s suddenly gotten drunk on Yuuri’s appearance. “Aren’t humans contradicting?”

“You are,” Yuuri says. He wraps one of his arms around Viktor’s waist and pulls him close, their bodies coming into contact. “But I understand.”

He bends down slightly to nose at Viktor’s temple, his high heels switching their natural height difference. The tips of his horns mess with Viktor’s hair, roughing it up and completely destroying the hairstyle he takes so much care in keeping, but he feels Viktor sigh in contentment and sag against him almost immediately, his body at complete mercy of Yuuri. It sends a spark of delight and possessiveness up Yuuri’s spine and he bends down to nose at Viktor’s neck, softly grazing it with his sharp teeth. Viktor shivers in his arms and his hands come up to hold onto Yuuri’s forearms, like he’s afraid of falling if he lets go.

(They’ve both done their fair share of falling already.)

“I also want to show you off all the time, yet am afraid of everyone realizing how gorgeous you are and trying to steal you away from me,” Yuuri continues, his breath raising goosebumps on Viktor’s neck as he talks. Viktor’s grip on Yuuri’s arms tighten. “We’ll have to compromise, if only for tonight, but—Viktor. Remember.” Yuuri’s sharp canines press over Viktor’s pulse just slightly, enough pressure to break the skin into a pinprick of blood but not enough to leave a visible mark behind. Viktor shivers and whines in his arms, but he doesn’t let go. He never lets go. “You’re mine, okay? And I’m yours.”

Viktor nods almost immediately and when he talks, his voice has that reverent edge to it again, like he’s talking to his personal God. “Yes. My Yuuri, _yes_.”

Yuuri lets himself bask in the moment a for a few seconds, the smell of Viktor’s drying drops of blood on his neck almost intoxicating with the weight they carry, the undying trust that Viktor places in him. He noses at Viktor’s temple for one last time before he steps back, putting some distance between him and Viktor because otherwise neither of them will ever make the move to leave the house and the night only has so many hours in it.

Once he’s composed himself slightly, Yuuri smiles at Viktor and says, “Alright. Let’s go now.” But Viktor’s flushed and wringing his hands, almost like he’s embarrassed. Yuuri draws his eyebrows close in confusion and worry.

“Wait,” Viktor says, extending one hand out to stop Yuuri from getting close again. His flush deepens. “I have to… take care of something before we go out, now.”

Yuuri’s frown deepens, even more confused. Then, something finally clicks in his head as he takes in Viktor’s flush and the way he keeps suspiciously pulling his robe away from his lower half. Yuuri involuntarily lets out a short laugh as he flushes as well and hides his face in his hands.

“Okay, let’s quickly take care of it, and then we leave,” he says, slightly muffled through his hands. He pulls Viktor close once again and smirks as he says, before diving down to kiss his boyfriend once again, “You’re impossible.”

 

*

 

They kind of stick out in the usual Halloween crowd trick-or-treating, as it’s mostly consisted of little children being guarded by their parents from a slight distance, and they are the only two childless adults Yuuri’s seen the whole night. They also stand out because, well, they look _like that_. Yuuri’s thinking Viktor’s choice of costumes might’ve been a bad idea after he gets one too many concerned looks from parents trying to pull their kids away from the couple.

Anxiety and uncomfortableness starts to creep up his spine as time goes on and they start to receive more weird stares than compliments from the people opening up their doors to their trick-or-treating. Yuuri finds himself looking all over the place to try and make up an excuse to make them go back to the apartment already, but he finds something very different instead. As his eyes fixate on a blond head of hair and two curly black horns much alike his own, Yuuri inhales in surprise. He quickly turns to Viktor and blindly searches for his hand to pull him through the crowd.

“Come with me,” he says, offering no explanation whatsoever, but Viktor goes willingly.

Once he’s close enough, Yuuri’s lips stretch in a smile as he becomes sure that he’s come across exactly who he thought he’d come across. He stretches his other hand to softly touch the figure’s shoulder and says, “Yurio! What are you doing here?”

“Who the fuck—?!” Yuri turns around so fast he would’ve given himself whiplash—if he was still human.

With his front to him, Yuuri can now clearly see the teenager’s demon form he’d seen so many times before. It was very unusual for Yuri to come up to earth as he’d always preferred the comfort of the underworld, but they had crossed paths enough times throughout the years. He still looks exactly the same, of course, and his green eyes still burn with the anger that the teenager seems to have infinite amounts of, and it’s so suddenly familiar that Yuuri is instantly relieved.

“Katsuki?! What the fuck are you doing here?” Yuri asks, frowning, eyeing Viktor with distrust.

Yuuri laughs. “I asked you first.”

“Well,” Yuri says, crossing his arms defensively. “It looks like we’re here for the same thing.” He points to Yuuri’s trick-or-treating bag with his chin, a smug smirk on his face. His eyes drift towards Viktor once again and Yuuri can clearly see him stiffen again, his eyes scanning the human like he’s looking for a weak point. “And who the fuck is this?”

“Oh!” Yuuri flusters. “I forgot to introduce you. Viktor, this is Yurio, an old friend. Yurio, this is Viktor. My—my boyfriend.”

Yuuri watches as Yuri’s eyes widen in surprise and he feels a blush blossom under his skin, his cheeks surely tainted red.

“Hello!” Viktor says excitedly, extending a hand out.

Yuri recoils from the extended hand like he’s being burnt with holy water and he hisses, his lips retracting over his teeth to show off his sharp, dangerous canines in warning. “You stink of church. And my name is _Yuri_.” He turns towards Yuuri with incredulity in his eyes and he says, like a reprimand, “Your boyfriend is part of _the clergy_?”

Yuuri feels his blush deepen and he brings up a hand to rub at his nape sheepishly. “Well. A lot of things happened.”

“Right,” Yuri says, his tone of voice carrying anything but the feeling of _right_.

There’s a few awkward seconds in silence while Yuri seems to scan Viktor over with distrust and Viktor, completely oblivious to the teenager’s obvious hostile stance, keeps smiling and waving at him. Yuuri starts to feel the anxiety creep up on him again, though for entirely different reasons, when the clearing of a throat breaks the silence.

Yuri startles slightly and looks back to his side, where a dark-haired teenager who Yuuri hadn’t repaired on is standing. He has two furry ears coming out of his hair and they’re twitching slightly, which makes Yuuri narrow his eyes suspiciously.

“Right. This is Otabek. _My_ boyfriend,” Yuri says, entirely unashamed.

When the boy’s eyes finally make contact with his own and Yuuri can see the unnatural, glowing yellow of his irises, he says, “Your boyfriend is _a werewolf_?!”

“Well,” Yuri drawls, his eyes sharp and his smirk smug. “ _A lot of things happened_.”

Yuuri sighs, his fingers coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He probably deserved that one.

“He’s not a werewolf, anyway,” Yuri continues nonchalantly. “He’s a shapeshifter. The werewolf image is just for the costume.”

“Hey!” Viktor interrupts and Yuuri suddenly notices just how long they’ve been standing in the middle of the road, having a conversation that is probably not appropriate for the general public. “Let’s go continue our trick-or-treating! We can all go together now,” he says, smiling up at Yuuri and squeezing his hand reassuringly.

Yuuri tries to quickly weigh the pros and cons of bringing Yuri along with them, seeing as how hostile he had immediately become towards Viktor. On the other hand, though, people would probably think Yuri and Otabek are their children and they would maybe stop staring at them so judgingly. Given how similar Yuri and Yuuri look, because they’re both simply in their demon form, they might even think they’re wearing matching costumes.

Yuuri nods. “You two want to come with us?”

Yuri scrunches up his nose at Viktor once again, like he’s smelling something foul, but he gives in anyway. “Maybe that way people will stop asking us where our parents are.”

Yuuri lets out a small laugh. “And maybe that way people will stop asking us where our children are.”

“Huh.” Yuri huffs and smirks. “I guess it’s win-win.”

The first house they hit up all together opens up to a kind old lady that actually pretends to be scared at the demons and the one werewolf. She looks at Viktor with a confused expression though, and even if there was no actual formulated question, Viktor still answers with a cheery _I’m here to save their souls!_ It brings out a good chuckle out of the old lady and she gives them all a second helping of actual full-size candy bars.

Yuuri sees Yuri’s eyes sparkle with the childlike glee that they so rarely exhibit and he smiles to himself.

It’s gonna be a great night.

 

*

 

“Damn!” Yuri says as he dumps out his bag of candy onto the coffee table of Otabek’s apartment. “We may have to recruit Katsuki and his church-stink boyfriend for next year too, we got so much more candy than normal.”

Otabek bends down to grab two soda cans out from the refrigerator. “You can grab mine too, we can share,” he says when he’s come back up.

“Oh, dude, can I?” Yuri’s voice is excited and Otabek smiles as he watches him dump out his bag onto the coffee table too without waiting for a reply. “Fuckin’ awesome. This is so much candy, Beka.”

Otabek plops down next to Yuri on the floor once he’s made his way to the living room and he hands one of the soda cans to Yuri, who mumbles a _thanks_ and takes a swig immediately. He places the soda can on the coffee table when he’s done and admires his treasure trove for a few more seconds, before suddenly burying his face into the huge pile of candy.

“We would have so many cavities if we were human, Beka. _So many_.” It sounds like it should be a bad thing, but Yuri’s voice sounds almost reverent.

Otabek suppresses a laugh as he lets his boyfriend bask in the glory of their collected candy and takes a sip from his soda. Only a few years back had he learnt of Yuri’s unexpected sweet tooth and he’d suggested they go trick-or-treating, fully expecting Yuri to say no. Instead, once he’d explained the tradition to Yuri and the demon had grasped exactly what he’d get out of it, Yuri had clung onto Otabek’s arm with fierce, determined eyes and had demanded they go do this trick-or-treat thing he spoke of.

That first year had been a true adventure. They had decided to put on costumes while on their human form, as they were still too unsure of how the world would react to their actual natures, and they’d decided to go as a vampire and a ghost. Except, on the day of Halloween, Yuri had come over to Otabek’s house with his sharp canines out and the front of his shirt and mouth stained with _actual blood_. Otabek, in a simple white bed sheet, had panicked and immediately took Yuri to scrub off the blood the best they could and offered him fake blood instead, to which Yuri sneered in disgust but had ultimately surrendered to because of Otabek’s pleading.

(To this day, Otabek still hasn’t asked Yuri where the blood had even come from. He’s still too scared what the answer might be.)

Now, years later, Otabek watches fondly as _his boyfriend_ —he sometimes still can’t believe that part—radiates happiness as his head is half-buried in a mountain of candy. It’s a striking contrast to see his black horns peeking out from his blonde hair, the tips so sharp they keep leaving shallow slices on the candy wrappings as Yuri wiggles his head. Yuri likes to keep them sharp as he likes to keep his nails and teeth sharp, because they come handy when fighting. And, since he’d told Otabek that, he’s always been so glad he’s never gotten into a fight with Yuri, because he knows he’d get his ass severely kicked.

Otabek takes another sip from his soda and then he slumps over Yuri. It makes Yuri giggle.

“Asshole. You’re heavy,” he says, swatting at Otabek’s head.

“But it’s comfy,” Otabek replies, not moving an inch.

Yuri snorts. “You’re supposed to be a werewolf, you know? Not a _dog_.”

Otabek tries to reply, but Yuri’s moving more insistently now, so he backs off before he’s forcibly removed—it has happened before and it has never been pretty. Once Yuri is sitting straight up again, he motions with his hands towards his own lap and Otabek doesn’t think twice, just lets himself fall forwards into it.

“Idiot,” Yuri says in between giggles and he coaxes Otabek into turning onto his back with his hands. Otabek complies and as soon as he’s positioned comfortably, Yuri starts running his hands through his hair and caressing his wolf ears. Otabek basically purrs. “You know, I like the wolf ears.”

“I know,” Otabek says. Yuri only says so about 20 times every time he half-shifts into a wolf.

“They’re cute,” Yuri goes on and Otabek feels a blush heating up his cheeks, so he silently turns to hide his face against Yuri’s stomach. “Even if you do kind of turn into a dog.”

Otabek tries to protest, but he’s really got no room to when he’s curled up in Yuri’s lap and practically begging for pets. He just blushes harder and he feels his ears droop down slightly and his tail curl between his legs. Yuri’s own tail brushes up against it and does pets of its own.

“It’s kind of cute too, sometimes,” Yuri says and Otabek can’t see his face, but he knows the demon is smiling. Yuri bends down to nose against Otabek’s temple, always taking care that his sharp horns don’t hurt him. He hums against the skin, “It’s nice.”

Otabek is about to ask what’s nice, but as Yuri’s soft breaths graze his skin and their tails play on their own accord, he knows what’s nice, and he agrees.

Slowly, so as to not break the atmosphere, Otabek turns in Yuri’s lap and looks up at his boyfriend. He raises up a hand to Yuri’s hair and plays with it for a bit, and Yuri hums and leans into his hand as his fingers graze near the base of his horns. They stare at each other for a moment, silent, and Otabek’s lips stretch into a soft smile. He pulls Yuri down by the hand he’s got buried in his hair and kisses him, still marveling at the fact that he gets to _just_ do that, and Yuri’s smiling too when they part.

Otabek still feels lucky whenever he gets to see that smile on Yuri’s face. It’s not new by any means by now, years of friendship and then of being a couple should’ve worn off the novelty of it by now, but they haven’t. Whenever Yuri smiles like that, when they’re both alone and he feels safe enough to be unguarded and vulnerable, when his eyes crinkle and he’s got adoration written all over his face, that’s when Otabek’s heart races like the first time they kissed and he feels like the luckiest man alive all over again. It’s breathtaking, every single time.

Yuri giggles, and even though Otabek is sure he’s laughing at him, he still marvels at the sound all the same. Watching Yuri haloed by the lightbulb, his giggles ringing in the air, Otabek understands why demons are told to have been born of fallen angels.

Yuri extends out his arm past Otabek’s head and he grabs something off of the coffee table, a candy bar that he then places into Otabek’s slightly open mouth with a joking smirk.

“Let’s go. We have a lot of candy to get through.”

Otabek bites down around the candy and he nods. He watches as Yuri’s eyes light up and he turns to rummage through the pile of candy to pick out his favorites. They both know that Yuri is going to end up eating all of them anyway, but they still pretend. It’s fun, and Otabek gets to watch Yuri sneak around the house for about a month, looking for the candy bars Otabek leaves laying around like cat traps.

They’ll have fun this year again, and the next and the next. And Otabek can’t look forward to it more than he already does.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [twitter](http://twitter.com/phylocalist)!


End file.
